μ-TAS (Total Analysis system) is a chemical analysis system used in the medical or environmental measurement field, and analysis of a micro sample is performed using the same. In the μ-TAS, a micro pump, valve, sensor and so on are integrated.
Some μ-TAS are produced by forming a channel or a vessel on a surface of a glass or plastic substrate. Such a substrate is referred to hereinafter as a chip. When performing sample analysis using the chip, it is necessary to feed a sample or reagent to the channel or the vessel of the chip. Further, in order to perform processing such as stirring or mixing of a liquid sample or a solid sample fed to the channel or the vessel of the chip, it is necessary to externally apply a pressure or the like to the chip.
Such an operation on the chip is performed as follows using a tube attachment. One end of a tube is connected to a feeding device for feeding a sample, reagent, pressure or the like to the chip. The other end of the tube is connected to a fitting unit (e.g. socket). The chip is equipped with a connecting member (e.g. plug) which is connectable with the socket. When the socket is placed on the cover, the socket and the plug can be connected by connecting the cover to the chip. When the socket is connected to the plug, a sample or the like is fed from the feeding device to the chip through the tube.
When performing the above-described operation on the chip, it is necessary to make a certain spacing between the chip and the cover. For example, when attaching the cover to the chip, the chip is first mounted in a given position. To execute this operation, a spatial clearance for operating the chip is needed between the chip and the cover. For example, when a person mounts the chip in a given position, a space allowing a person's hand to freely move is required between the chip and the cover. Further, when mounting the chip in a given position using a mounting device, a space for using the mounting device is required between the chip and the cover. Furthermore, the visibility of the chip needs to be ensured in order to visually check the way the chip is mounted. On this account also, a spatial clearance is needed between the chip and the cover.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a sample solution spotting device that makes spotting of a sample probe into wells of the substrate in a substantially uniform amount. In this device, in order to suck in samples held in wells of a container called a microtiter plate, the tips of suction needles are inserted into the wells of the container. The device has a mechanism which makes a holder holding the suction needles move up and down. The device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 operates as follows. Note that the holder is referred to as a cover unit 101, a member which is a part of the device and on which the chip is mounted is referred to as a substrate 102, and the container is referred to as a chip 103.
First, the cover unit 101 is moved up in order to mount the chip 103 on the substrate 102 (FIG. 19B). The cover unit 101 moves upward in a direction perpendicular to the chip 103 with use of a mechanism which moves the cover unit 101 in the direction perpendicular to the chip 103. In this manner, operability and visibility of the chip can be ensured, and the chip 103 can be thereby mounted on the substrate 101.
After the chip 103 is mounted on the substrate 102, the cover unit 101 moves downward in the direction perpendicular to the chip 103 and is connected to the chip 103 (FIG. 19A). Then, the tips of the suction needles are brought down perpendicularly to the container and reach samples contained in the wells.